Summer School
by Breaking Dawn21
Summary: Alice Cullen had just finished school, she decided to go to summer school and when she meets Jasper Hale both there lives are going to change .
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing another story because i have an idea. The main characters are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale . They meet each other durning summer school.

_Chapter 1: Summer School . _

Alice's POV: I just finished school , and it was the last week of school i needed to finish my homework in the morning when no one was home like my mother and father. I called Bella Swan she is nice and sweet since the first day of school . We chatted for hours because she is a beautiful vampire and she is so pretty and I am just a human . I have not meet my soul mate , but this summer is going to change . Bella has been dating her boyfriend Edward Cullen for nine months and they truly love each other . I don't want to sound selfish but I want what Edward and Bella have. Well when I was sitting at the lunch room with Bella i looked up and saw a boy walk inside and his name is Jasper Hale.

Jasper's POV: When I meet Alice Cullen I have be alone, the last women I thought I loved her name was Marie , she used me . I have no parents . I had to go to school and durning summer school i meet Alice and she was with a girl named Bella . Of course I don't know them yet, because i haven't meet them but when I walked inside the lunch room Alice looked up at me and I looked back at her . Bella must be talking to her boyfriend Edward . My powers are new to me being able to feel other people's feelings and I can feels Alice's. We just meet for the first time and no we haven't been together for long .Alice is human and I am a vampire .

**It's a start . Hope my readers like . Read & Review . Would make my afternoon . **

**One Question : How will Alice take the news when Jasper and her meet because she is human? Jasper is a vampire . The question will be answered in the next chapter .**

**See you later. **

**-Breaking Dawn21-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note : I am really glad to hear you guys like my story as well. Yes Alice is human . Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last one. Here's chapter 2 . Read & Review & Enjoy . Hope you guys make my afternoon ._

* * *

Chapter 2: At Home

Chapter 2: Esme's POV: My husband and I love our children very much , we have Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella who are just like us, vampires . We also have a daughter named Alice she is human her mother and father both died when she was very young. Alice doesn't really remember but she will be our daughter forever . I am a stay at home mom, and my husband is a doctor ever since I have meet him he's always wanted to help people. Edward and Bella are back from school. Well they were holding hands they walked into the kitchen . Alice wasn't that far behind the two, but something was different about her. I couldn't figure it out .

Alice's POV: Lunch was over, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jasper. Bella tried to get me to talk to her but I didn't hear her she said, "Hello Alice you there ?" , we need to get back to English . The class was alright, been working hard getting everything finished . I had to stop myself about thinking about Jasper Hale for now because Bella and I along with Edward needed to get to class. So we weren't late. Entered the classroom placed my things on the desk. Mike Newton walked in and it seemed as if it was Jasper. Can this truly be a dream it is real I told myself, he walked up to the teacher he handed her something , and i had an empty seat next to me . Jasper Hale is sitting next to me i took out a piece of paper for notes look like I am talking notes , but it was on a topic i already know. From time to time I looked over at him, I thought he didn't notice me, but I have a feeling he did. Then the bell rang he had gotten up so quickly we didn't get the chance to talk that day. I grabbed my bag from my seat and i found Bella and Edward and we walked to the parking lot and Edward was driving the car and Bella sat in the front seat , and I sat in the back . When we all got home Edward and Bella walked into the kitchen and I stood there for a second , but I really needed to finish my homework . Our mother was in the kitchen .

Bella's POV: Edward and I were sitting with our friend Alice the bell rang , Edward and had gotten up , tried to get Alice's attention but she didn't hear me, walked off to class she was right behind me . Jasper Hale is new to our class , he sat right beside Alice time to time she looked at him, she thought he didn't notice .

Jasper's POV: During lunch I saw the most pretty girl in the room , her name is Alice . We didn't talk durning lunch because the bell rang , but her friend Bella Swan tried to talk to her. I ran into a boy named Mike Newton he walked with me to class , i handed the teacher the note and sat next to Alice , time to time she would look at me , she thought i didn't notice but I did . I am going to tell her I am a vampire i thought to myself . Then the bell rang ...

**Here's the next chapter , hope to hear from you soon . What did you guys think? **

**Love you guys . **

**-Breaking Dawn21-**


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: here is another chapter , thanks for your guys support . Read & Review & Enjoy . _

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling the Truth

_Thanks to user FantasyLover91 for the idea for this chapter ._

Chapter 3: Telling the truth

Jasper's POV: Well I told myself early that day I was going to Alice that I am a vampire , but when I did she got scared and I wasn't expecting that . We're going to summer school together and we have gotten stuck together , and she only trusts the Cullen's who are also vampires which i don't understand . I try to reason with her , then we fall in love with one another and a guy named James

attacks Alice and I go and save her because i am in love with her. I never want anything bad happen to Alice but I couldn't control this one .

Alice's POV: I been at home for a while trying to finish my homework in my room , i need a break and my phone rang and it was Jasper Hale calling me , so he must like me and I like him too. We started talking and he told me he had something important to tell me once i found out i got really scared and he could figure it out and he tried to reason with me . The only vampires I can trust are the Cullen's . I now know that Jasper Hale is a vampire . He is in love with a human and I am in love with a vampire . After I hung up the phone i got kidnapped by a guy named James and he was really scary and Jasper Hale must be in love with me because he coming to save me .

There was a note in the kitchen for everyone to read ...

Bella and Edward and Rose and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle are wondering if Alice wonder if she is coming back home ?

**Best Chapter so far I have written . **

**-Breaking Dawn21-**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks for all your reviews , my readers made my morning. Read & Review & Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Saving Alice

Jasper's POV: I needed to go the place where James and Alice where to try to save my Alice . First time I have ever said that, not used to it yet, but with time I will get used to it. But James comes and attacks me . I barely come out with my life . I go back to the Cullen's for their help, and to save Alice . But we all didn't come in time, when we did James was turning my Alice into a vampire . I try to save her , but she is thrown to the ground .

Alice is at the dance studio with James where she used to take dance lessons when she was little . This is the place were James choose .

Alice's POV: I felt total alone without my Jasper , i still feel scared around James. I hope my prince comes and saves me . I saw him with my family but they were all too late, because James had bitten me and changed me into a vampire .

Jasper drove on his motorcycle to the Cullen's household to get there help . They all went to their cars and followed Jasper Hale .

Flashback Starts

For Jasper and Alice durning Twilight

James: "Oh, still stubborn aren't we? Is that what makes you so special to Jasper?"

Alice:"He has nothing to do with this."

James: "But he does." "Beautiful . Very visually dynamic . I choose my stage well."

Jasper:" The hunt is his obsession. He's never gonna stop!"

James:"(Gesturing towards Alice 's handheld camera ) I borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind."

(Alice shakes her head at him in fear)

Mike Newton : "You and Hale huh?"

(Alice nods)

Mike Newton:"I don't like it. He looks at you like... you're something to eat."

James:" You're alone ... because you can feel others people's feelings . But not stronger.."

Jasper: " I'm strong enough to kill you."

Flashback ends

* * *

Did Jasper save Alice's life?

Post your answer to the question in your review.

I know it's a little different . But I hope my readers like it.

-BreakingDawn21-


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Thank you guys for your support . Right now I am in a writing mood . This morning I finished my essay for school, tomorrow is my last day of school . Then I'll be on summer break. Anyways here's chapter 5. Read & Enjoy& Review. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Tough Love

Roses's POV: Emmett and I have been together for years , and we are getting along so well. My Emmett is on a business trip, he is in New York. I am in Forks, Washington and we talk though emails . Bella and Edward are a couple and soon she'll be my sister-in -law soon . I have been missing him dearly . We're all surprised that Alice had gotten kidnapped by James and that Jasper Hale came to our house for help. Well everyone else went, I stayed home and read one of the emails Emmett sent me yesterday. It read,

_Rosie how are you doing babe ? I hope everything is well . I know you have been missing me dearly, well your not the only one , i been missing as well my love . I have some good news to share i have been doing well here in New York , when I get back i am doing to take you on a date . _

_Love you , _

_Emmett . _

After i read that I was so happy to hear from Emmett and I need to think what to write back to Emmett might write him back another day because I do need to some homework for my class I am taking .

Emmett's POV: I disliked being away from my Rosie. Well I have been away we been writing each other emails , so I quickly wrote her one , and I hope she'll write me back soon, but I do understand that she is busy . After I finished up the email it was getting late and I need to get to bed. One day closer to my lovely Rose. Can't wait to see her again.

Edward and Bella get a visit from there friends Kate and Garrett. Wonder why these twos are here.

Edward's POV: Bella and I spent the afternoon in my bedroom , and Rose screamed my name and we both walked downstairs and Bella and I saw that our friends Kate and Garrett passed by our house. Bella looked at me and wondered why they were here, they both didn't give us the answer . We both stayed quite , well i had held the hand of my future wife...

* * *

Why do you guys think that Kate and Garrett came for a visit ?

-Breaking Dawn21-


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: When I hear my readers want more well i will write more, I think I can write. Need my readers support to keep going . Keep the reviews coming . _

* * *

Chapter 6: Hospitals

Carlisle's POV: I was at work when my daughter Alice came inside the doors, I had no idea why she was here but the nurses took care of her, then i walked in and she was asleep and she seemed liked she was having a bad dream . I looked over and I saw that Jasper Hale was sitting on the bed pretending to be talking a nap . I didn't say anything because I needed to get back to work .

Alice POV: While I was laying in this bed with rales , i had this bad dream , I thought it was just a dream but it was all truth , well I was dreaming I keep saying Jaspers name out load . I wonder if he could hear me ? The nurses took care of me and then my dad came into my room to check on me because i am his daughter and he loves me , but Jasper loves me more . I keep putting at my IV. When Jasper notice he as right by my bedside , he said, "Alice you need to stop, so you can heal and then we can go to prom together." He kissed the top of my head then went back to pretend to sleep.

Rose and Edward and Bella and Esme went to come and visit Alice .

Jasper's POV: Alice my love was hurt then me , I wanted her to heal so we can go to prom together , she was having a bad dream . Her IV is bother her, her father walked into her room , i was on the bed pretending to sleep, he looked over at me . Then he left once he did , I got up to cheek on Alice , then went back over to the bed and then sat down once again ...

* * *

What do you guys think will happen next ? Please Review!

-Breaking Dawn21-


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Thanks for your guys support . Some of my readers are wondering and now you'll find out . Here is chapter 7 . Read & Review & Enjoy . Please made my night . _

* * *

Chapter 7 : Prom

Bella's POV: I am all ready to go to prom with Edward . Rose is staying home because her date Emmett is out of town . Edward is ready to go , he is in a tux, Alice came home a couple weeks ago she is alive and not a vampire , but she almost was, but Jasper Hale saved her life . I let her wear my blue dress and she did look great. Alice broke her leg.

Jasper's POV: I was getting ready for prom tonight at Forks High school, I got my tux on and drove to pick up Alice who is my date tonight. I saw Bella and she told me that Alice is almost ready and that she and Edward would be coming to the prom as well.

_hours pass by Edward and Bella dance to music together and Jasper and Alice walk outside and they talk alone and Alice asked Jasper "Why didn't you let me be like you as a vampire ? " He said "Because Alice you're only 17 and your young. Can't I just be by your side. And keep loving you? " Yes Jasper, that will be fine for now." _

_After they finished talking Alice and Jasper they went back to dancing and Alice stood on Jasper's feet but he didn't really mind . _

_I know it's a little romanic but it's how I see it . Please Review!_

_-Breaking Dawn21- _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note : Thanks for the reviews. _

* * *

Chapter 8: Love Triangle

Alice's POV: I had a wonderful night with my Jasper, he drove me home from the prom and we almost kissed . I love him more then Jacob Black, Jacob is just my best friend . I said bye to Jasper then went inside and walked upstairs to my bedroom and changed out of the dress that Bella let me wear for the night . I got into bed and fell asleep and dreaming of Jasper .

Jasper's POV: Alice and I finished our dance and then we walked back to the car, she got inside i got into the drivers side and drive her home, when we got to her place, we almost kissed but didn't . On the car ride Alice was thinking about her best friend Jacob Black, that kid is going to drive me crazy. I watched her go inside and when she did I drove myself home to my apartment .

Jacob's POV: I saw Alice with her boyfriend , i needed to talk to her because my dad payed me 20 dollars to stop her . I talked to her and she said to me your dad needs to pay up. Then Jasper Hale walked up towards her and looked at me like he was going to kill me ...

That's it for the night see you guys later . Please review .

-Breaking Dawn21-


	9. Chapter 9

_Author note: now on break , can write more. Chapter 9. Read & Review ._

* * *

Chapter 9: Date Night

Alice's POV: Tonight I get to go out on a date with my Jasper, I am a little scared because I get the feeling something bad is going to happen, but I know Jasper is going protect me. I am dowstairs waiting for Jasper to come and pick me up from the house .

_Rose walked though the living room and saw that Alice was waiting on the couch . She didn't say anything to Alice , _just sat down .

**Knock knock...**

Jasper was at the door , and Rose opened the door , Jasper nodded at her and he was looking around the house for Alice . He found her and he kissed her cheek and he grabbed her hand , they left the house and the two were off to their date. Esme and Carlise were in the kitchen and they saw Alice leave with Jasper .

_hours passed and Jasper and Alice didn't expect this on their date, after Jasper and Alice talked , he drove up to a top of somewhere , he stopped the car, he tried to touch Alice because he really loves her. Alice has never sleeped with anyone before tonight. _

_So they go on there first date, jasper goes picks up alice and walk with her threw the forest and into town, they get in town and as alice is wondering what does jasper do after the school house and how can he take her to the best and most expensive place in the whole town and he lets her order whatever, she feels over thinks jasper and wondering if he going to use her and only want sex from her, as she question him and wants to know what he wants from her. jasper looks at alice and pause for awhile then gives her a reply that he wants to treat her like a queen because she is the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his life. as alice begins to blush and feel so shy to order, jasper puts his hand out. alice jumps and gets inquisitive. ask him what does he want from her and gives him a dirty look, jasper gives alice a smile and tells her that he would want to hold her hand and try to clam her down, she holds his hand and thinks how soft his hands are and sees how relaxed he his and how nice of a smile he has, they order dinner and alice ask about the things jasper wants in life and he tells what he wants and just glaze into his eyes and knowns she deeply falling in love with him, they finish dinner. go down to the beach and walk for hours talking more about life and childhood but as soon alice wanted to know if he was hiding anything from her, jasper pause and doesnt move. Alice is wondering what Jasper's secret is and he's about to tell me . He tells me he is a vampire and he might leave Alice because he scared that she will reject him. _

The date is over and Jasper drives Alice home...

* * *

What do my readers think? Please Review! Make my night.

-Breaking Dawn21-


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note : I am back_

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprises

Jasper's POV: After I dropped off Alice at home , she went to bed and dreamed of me again. I know she isn't going to reject me, because she loves me and I love her as well. I don't want to spend my life with any other women . I got back to my apartment , got dressed and put something fresh on, and then ran back towards Alice's house, climbed thew the window to watch Alice sleep, been doing that lately . Going to ask Alice to marry me I hope she'll say yes .

_Alice went to bed fell asleep and then dreamed of Jasper once again, she said is name out load , "Jasper " and she though someone was in her room . Rose is going to send another email to Emmett because she knows what she is going to say , Edward and Bella are going to try to find a job. Esme is going to stay home , and Carslie is going to go off to work and be a doctor ..._

What did you think ?

-Breaking Dawn21-


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: Since my readers want more . Here is chapter 11. In this chapter I'll try to add more detail. Well here I go... _

* * *

Chapter 11: Jasper and Alice together again

Esme's POV: I noticed after my daughter got home from her date with Jasper, but she didn't want to talk to me and I am okay with that, i didn't want to push my daughter I saw that she wants go updates because she wanted to go to bed. Even though I don't eat human food i still like cooking anyways.

Jasper had to hid in Alice's room, because he didn't want her to see her. Alice woke up the next morning . She grabbed her cloths she going wear for the day, and she went into the bathroom to take a shower. While Alice is in the shower comes out from where he was hiding . He placed a black box on Alice's bed , and it's her engagement ring . Jasper is about this love and ask her to marry him and she'll become his wife.

Alice finished her shower she feels better and when she comes back she was surprised to see Jasper in her room , "Alice there is something I'd like to ask you?" Jasper said. "What is it Jasper?" Alice asked . "Alice i left something on your bed." She walked over to her bed and she saw the little black box and she smiled at Jasper, "Is there something you want to ask me?" Jasper looked at Alice and he said "Yes Alice there is. Will you have the honor of marrying me?" He waited for her answer and she said "Yes Jasper I will marry you ." He smiled and grabbed her ring and placed it on her left hand and then they kissed . Spend the whole afternoon Edward and Bella haven't seen Alice or Jasper.

* * *

Rose's Email to Emmett

_Hello there Emmett, _

_thank you for writing me even though you have been busy with work, glad to know everything is going to well for you in New York City. It has been way to long since we seen each other in person I can't wait for you to come back to me. When you do get back yes we can go on a date tonight like dinner your favorite place . I miss you too my love . Hope to hear from you soon . Please write me back when you can. _

_Love , _

_Rosie. _

* * *

Carlisle is driving his car to work today because Dr. Snow needs his help because a lot of the doctors out sick today... Edward and Bella went to there favorite place to spend alone time the two haven't been here for a while ...

* * *

good morning to all of my readers . Please Review!

-Breaking Dawn21-


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: I am back . _

* * *

Chapter 12: At School

Finally made it home and if he wasn't a vampire , he would be very tired from his long day. He didn't see his children because they all at school for a few hours before they go back home together .

Alice isn't used to her engagement ring, it is small but she feels huge on her finger , Jasper and Alice had the change to share there news yet to the family yet.

the bell rang and everyone is off to science class . No of the Cullen's want to be in this class but they have to be there still in high school .

* * *

Emmett got home from work and he saw that Rose wrote him back .

_Rosie , _

_I am so happy to hear from you . I understand what your saying , i am missing seeing your lovey face . I think you're feeling the same way which is good . _

_Miss you my love _

_Emmett _

* * *

Esme went out of the house and she went shopping with Renee .

Please Review & Enjoy .

-Breaking Dawn21-


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: Here is chapter 13. Read & Review & Enjoy. _

Chapter 13: Alice and Jasper telling the family

Jasper's POV: I had noticed when Alice and I had gotten home from summer school that day with Edward and Bella and she wasn't very talking to me . I started to wonder why but it was very a problem . Because i know that my Alice loves me for I am . I love my Alice so much . Alice and I have to tell her mom and dad that she's getting married to me, I know they like me and hopefully after they both hear about our news they won't hate me. My parents died, I would like my girlfriend's parents to become mine.

Alice and Jasper are driving home with Edward and Bella. Those two didn't say much in the car, they are madly in love with one and most of the time show one another at night, but never durning the day. Rose and Emmett were at home as well.

Alice's POV: I wasn't really in a talking mood, I keep seeing that Jasper was looking at me , were so in love with one another and so happy were getting married , and Edward and Bella drove the both of us home. When we all get home I am going to tell my mom and dad that Jasper and I are getting married , hope they take the news well.

_hours passed ... _

_Alice and Jasper ask everyone to join them in the living room . Alice says " Everyone Jasper and I getting married." Then the room got quite. _

What did you guys think ? Did you expect that? Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Big Day

Bella Swan went to cheek on her little sister Alice to make sure she was in her bedroom and didn't disappear , the night before her wedding .

"Alice you in here?" Bella asked . She waited for a few seconds for her answer.

Alice replied , "Bella I am in here just sitting down . Could you please go get Rose so she can help me with my hair and make up?"

Bella said "Sure Alice I'll go get her."

Bella walks down-stairs to go get Rose , when she was there Rose was sitting next to Esme . Bella told Rose you're needed upstairs Alice needs your help. She looked up and saw that Jacob and Edward were talking to Jasper the groom. Edward and Jacob are his two best man .

Rose walked upstairs she found Alice and helped her with her hair and make up, Bella went back upstairs to help Alice put on her wedding dress because it's almost show time for Alice and Jasper to say their "I do's." Alice is ready to go she asked her father to not let her fall . The music started they walked together she looked beautiful as a bride Alice keep looking at Jasper the whole time and she knew she'd be safe with him forever and she also knew she was home.

Alice and Jasper said there i do's . Now it's time to party with the all of the guests and Alice's new family and her husband Jasper . He gets to party with his new wife .

"Jasper do you take Alice to be your wife ? To love her and take care you her as long as you both shall live ? "

"I do. " He said out load for everyone to here. He kissed his bride.

"Alice do you take Jasper to be your husband ? To love him and take care of him

as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" She said out load for everyone to hear . She's so happy to be a wife forever .

Now I give you Jasper and Alice Hale . They walked down while everyone clapped ...


	15. Chapter 15

_authors note: Here is chapter 15. Read & Review. _

Chapter 15: The Fair

Well the Cullen's finished cleaning up the mess from Alice's and Jasper's wedding the Newley weds went off to their honeymoon for two weeks . Esme and her husband took their kids to the fair that would be Rose and Emmett and Bella and Edward . The drive their wasn't that long . There was small chats going on in the car. " Edward I have never been to the fair ." Bella said. " We'll Bella you're going to have a wonderful time with me today I'll make sure of it ." Edward said. Rose and Emmett didn't say much to each other in the car because they been to the fair before, there are pig races . Edward and Bella enjoy it , then saw some farm animals . Emmett and Rose went on their own and rode the rides together . It was close to lunch time Bella was in the mood for some pizza brought some . If Edward was human he would have brought himself a burger. Esme went to find a table . She did Edward and Bella had lunch at the fair, Bella was having a good time at the fair but Edward could tell she was getting tired from all of the walking she has done for the day, Edward handed her a bottle water she smiled at him .

_hours pass _

Emmett and Rose are finished with all of the rides so everyone gets some ice cream and sit down and enjoys the ice cream together and today is a hot day at the fair the ice cream was melting . Edward held Bella's hand well walking back to the car to end their day at the fair together . Esme drove home ...


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note : I am back my readers . Here another's chapter for " Summer School " _

* * *

Chapter 16: Being Home

Emmett's POV: Most of my family members Esme and Carslie and Edward and Bella and Rose have been missing Alice and Jasper because the two have been gone having fun with each other seeing the world for a year now. And the two haven't come home yet . Hope the two won't be gone for much longer .

Esme's POV: I could notice that Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella , were missing their brother and sister Alice and Jasper because the two have been gone for a year now . I am trying not to worry about Alice I always new Alice was going to become like a daughter to me , because I saw how my son acted around her.

Roses's POV: I just got home from work when I noticed when something was not right with Emmett and Edward and Bella. But did I really want to know ? Needed to quickly think to myself .

_Alice and Jasper are in Rome _

Jasper POV: Alice sweetheart where are you ? I hope you haven't disappear on me yet . I waited for her answer but she didn't give one, I keep looking around for Alice , when I found her she was standing outside looking at Rome.

_Alice : Jasper I didn't hear you coming because of my human ears . Happy you are hear. When I am going to becoming like you ? Didn't we agree once we got married , we are married we have been in Rome together for a year now . _

_Jasper: I knew what Alice was going to ask me before she finished her sentence , I keep looking at my new wife she belonged to me forever . I am her husband . I wasn't ready yet to give her a answer so I kissed her. Alice was asking me when she was going to become a vampire and join me by my side and the rest of my family . But I don't want to lose " My Alice ." _

_What did you guys like it ? Please Review !_

_-BreakingDawn21-_


	17. Chapter 17

_authors note : thanks for all of the reviews for this story . Here is chapter 17 . Read & Review . _

* * *

Chapter 17: Alice becomes a vampire

Jasper

I really didn't the chance to talk to my mother and father about Alice joining our family and becoming one of us. I am her husband and I am going to change her myself none of my brothers and sisters are going to help me . My father tough me well . Alice was laying there on the table I didn't want to lose her .

_Days after that ... _

Bella

I had watched my brother Jasper try to save his wife my newest sister in law . But I couldn't do anything . Jacob was around being a friend to everyone .

We all wonder how it would be for Alice because she is human and she choose this and will remember .

_Burning _

Alice

i felt like I was in pain , but Jasper told me many times when we talked about this subject . Not to scream , so I tried so hard to listen but my hearing has gotten better. I hope Jasper isn't in as much pain as I am . Once I am like him I'll finally get to see his face and we will match . I tried closing my eyes . I dreamed of anything Jasper and I have been though together there was a lot . I

wonder if I'll be as pretty as Esme , Rose, or Bella.

I quickly opened my eyes with my "new eyes" searching for my jasper ...

Review !


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews . For Chapter 17 . Here's Chapter 18 . Read and Review . _

* * *

Chapter 18: New Life as a vampire

Alice

I finally was my Jasper my husband for the first time I didn't realize how beautiful he was until . I must have looked him with my human eyes for hours well we talked. I couldn't believe what I missing out on . I held his hand then turned to look at the mirror I gotten scared .

Jasper's little sister was in the room she was there well I was looking in the mirror I didn't get to look in a mirror before the wedding . She said " Welcome to the family ."

Bella

i ran up quickly were Jasper and Alice were . I wanted to see my new sister in law I wasn't going to let her forget . Edward decided to join me upstairs to watch his new sister in law as well.

Jasper

i got to look at my wife , she was hot but I don't think she thought that . Well she did get scared but I am going to get to protect her and our daughter . I'll have to tell her , don't think Alice forgot she's a mother . Mom and Dad have a gift for me and Alice . Alice and I will get to go hunting for the first time ...

* * *

What did you guys think ? Review ! :)

- BreakingDawn21-


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note : Thanks for all of the reviews for " Summer School" . Here is Chapter 19 . Read and Review . _

* * *

Chapter 19: Mr. and Mrs. Cullen

Jasper

My brothers Edward and Emmett along with Bella and Rose opened their hearts to Alice and welcomed her to the family but I wasn't sure about my mother or father they just keep to themselves . Mom walked into the kitchen . And Dad went to his study . I couldn't keep my eyes off my Alice . When I joined her she was talking to Edward I didn't caught it I had something else on my mind . Edward noticed I wanted Alice to myself he didn't say anything he left the house with Bella . Bella was with Rose they were watching a movie . Alice sweetheart would you like to meet our daughter?

i waited for Alice's answer . She said " Yes " will she remember me?

I said " yes of course sweetheart "

**Edward went hunting . **

Bella

I didn't notice that Edward had left the house because I was spending time with my sister Rose we are watching a movie called " A Walk To Remember " we had to act human . But I also didn't see mom and dad just like my brother Jasper . He wants alone time with Alice .

Alice

Edward and I had a quick chat , then he left right after Jasper was by my side , I got the feeling he wanted alone time with me . We haven't had it since I turned into a vampire . Bella and Rose had the popcorn and a movie .

_Jasper and I ran to our cottage . _

* * *

_What do you guys think is wrong with Mr. And Mrs. Cullen ? Please review . Enjoy . Make my day ! Love out to all of my readers . _

_-BreakingDawn21- _


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note : Thanks for all the reviews . Sorry I haven't been able to update . Enjoy and review . _

* * *

Chapter 20: Alice reading her favorite book

Alice

Jasper had dropped me off back at home before it had gotten too late . And before my mother and father got to worried . About there daughter . They weren't in the living room and I was thankful for that because Jasper wouldn't have given me a goodbye kiss . He makes me laugh all the time which is one i love about my Jasper . After Jasper left I went upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed one of my favorite books before I went to bed and the title of her book is " Twilight" she read a few chapters .

_Esme came home from shopping and saw her daughter staying in front of the house with her boyfriend . _

Jasper

Alice and I had a good time on our date , but I needed to get her home before it gotten late , and before her parents gotten mad at me . I am not sure if they like me we haven't talked much about it but I don't need to worry about it .

Edward and Bella just gotten home from school . They didn't say much to me or Alice when they saw us together . ...

* * *

what did you guys thing ? Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


End file.
